the southern wars
by xjasperhales-whitlocksgalx
Summary: bella is new on the scene and jasper immediately takes an interest in her is it real or is she just gonna be another notch on his belt with the help of peter and charlotte will he get what he wants read and find out (i know summary sucks)


**Well guys this is my first fanfic was my idea but i go inspiration from textcrazy's god and goddess of war so do me a favour and put a review weather you like it or not thanks J**

**Summary**

**bella is new to the scene and her mentor is none other than major jasper whitlock who trains all of the newborns as soon as he sees bella he falls for the brunette beauty but when she learns of his past fooling with girls will she ever love him? Jasper is willing to try anything to get this gorgeous neborn with him but is she just another notch on his belt or is he actually in love with her? With the help of his captains and his mate will he get bella? I dont own any of these characters!**

**Jasper pov**

It'd been at least 2 decades since the day I woke up here, woke up to confusion caused by a head too full of thoughts and ideas and details of my surroundings gathered by my overactive senses. Among those details gathered was a complete physical description of the pale brunette woman standing several feet from the place that I sat. she was glaring at me like I had killed her puppy, and I could actually feel the hatred and rage rolling off of her, though I didn't really understand how.

That was the first time i met my sire and she was a bitch, when she saw i was up she turned into mega-bitch mode "i dont care what your name is get out there with the other newborns or i will rip you apart myself" that was all she Said before she was gone, i was baffled.

Ever since then i have gone up in the ranks and became the most feared person in the world my names major jasper whitlock but you can call me major or the god of war its up to you. Over my many years as a vampire i have sired thousands of newborns and they include my second in command captian peter whitlock and his mate charlotte whitlock. The reason i have sired that many is because of one simple thing maria is the leader of the southern wars and she wants territory.

"major, major" my second in command came running at vampire pace to me,

"yes captain" i replied

"there is word of a newborn who is the beauty of the world and she has silver eyes" he exclaimed

"okay how does she has silver eyes but what has that got to do with me i didnt know about a newborn i didnt sire this one i think maria did" i questioned

"i know you didnt sire her but you know like i know shit well you are her mentor i know she has silver eyes and she is just about to wake up so good luck be careful this one is special" he practically yelled as he walked away.

*what the fuck* i thought to myself *what is maria thinkin makin me the newborns mentor and how the fuck does she have silver eyes?*

I caught up with peter and told him about the uneasy feelin that i have about this but he said to shut the fuck up whining and wait and see so I guess im gonna have to do that. the barn was empty apart from one body the transformation was almost over because her heartbeat was going crazy suddenly it stopped and she opened her silver eyes.

**bella pov**

the pain suddenly stopped and I could hear literally everything within a 100 mile radius I opened my eyes and i could see everything as clear as day i could tell that i was in a barn and i could also see the pale honey blonde haired man that was sat on a rock just watching me waiting for me to attack or something but i flt safe around him.

if he looked shocked when i didn't snap then he did when i spoke "hey there my name is Isabella swan but you can call me Bella what's your name and why the heck are we in a barn?"

he looked awed at something and it was starting to worry me so i said "hey are you okay there you look a bit dazed" the he finally spoke saying "well hello miss bella my name is major jasper Whitlock ma'am we are in a barn because you have just transformed into a vampire and im fine im just shocked that you have sef control are you feeling thirsty at all?"

it took me a while to process the fact that i am now a vampire and as soon as jasper asked me if i was thirsty i put a hand to my throat because there was a searing pain there i nodded and said "yeah im a bit thirsty"

he just nodded and motioned for me to follow him so i did we went into a forest and jasper told me listen to see if you can hear anything then when you can go"

i listened and i could here a sound of a fight so i ran to where it was and saw a human fighting a bear i felt an air of protectiveness over me and went to save the human i knocked him unconscious and drank from the bear when i was done i dug a hole and threw the bear in when i filled it back up i turned to see jasper there with a very shocked look on his face

he stuttered "w-w-why did you drink from the bear?" i told him "i felt protective over the human and its not right to kill someone innocent

jasper looked like someone punched him and said "peter was right you are special2 i asked "whos peter major?"

then he looked intruigued and asked 2why did you call me major?"

i simply replied with "i just know shit like you are an empath your captain has a knowing shit gift and his mate charlotte can read weather a vampire has good or evil intentions" jasper just nodded and started mumbling about me being amazing for not snapping and having to tell the bitch of a sire mria abut me and that peter was right.

i know im gonna like it here.

**Hey guy sooo wha'dya think is it good enough let me know rate and review please xx** x**Jasper hale-whitlok'sgalx**


End file.
